


Darkiplier x Reader: You're Going To Like It Here

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Kinda, Scary, markipliergame, markplier, more like has potential but i wont write more, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's been having strange dreams during Halloween, and somehow you get into the darker side of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkiplier x Reader: You're Going To Like It Here

**Author's Note:**

> POOF! Aw, come on! Everyone does a Darkiplier fanfiction sooner or later! x

I don’t quite feel like myself.

“Ugh, Mark, can you not?” you asked from the couch as Mark stretched his legs over yours, eyes fixated on the television.  
“No,” he replied simply, putting his hands behind his head.  
“No, seriously, I’m, like, burning up over here.” Mark smirked and grabbed a blanket from behind him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, throwing it on your head, making you groan even more.  
“If you keep acting like this, I’ll leave,” you warned, tiredly throwing the blanket away from you. Mark, much to his discomfort, finally removed his legs from yours and sat up next to you.  
“Alright, Ms. Grumpy-Face,” he frowned mockingly, ending with a smile. You pushed him playfully.  
Mark always seemed to get this way during Halloween.

I’ve been having strange dreams lately.

“Oh, God, Mark, what now?” you asked in the middle of the night from the couch.  
“No, seriously, this isn’t a joke,” he said, sitting on the floor next to your face. He didn’t seem like he had slept, but as if he had been drinking caffeine all night. “Have you ever had, like, really weird dreams?”  
“Uh, yeah, duh,” you answered, rubbing your eye. “Everyone has them.”  
“No, I mean, like... Have you ever heard of a place called Raspy Hill?” You furrowed your brow.  
“Uh, no, I haven’t. You’ve been watching too many scary movies.”  
“Maybe so, but this was so vivid, like I was actually there.” You rolled your eyes. Definitely too much TV.  
“Mark, every year you ask me this, and every year I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you explained to him. He looked at you, confused.  
“I don’t remember that.”

But now you’re here.

“Go to bed, Mark,” you told him, covering your face in blankets. Mark sighed.  
“Fine, but it’s your fault if I go insane!” he called as he walked off. You shut your eyes and tried to sleep.  
Raspy Hill, yeah, right.  
“Oh, hello, there,” a deep voice chuckled. You opened your eyes, and you were surrounded by dirt and some hills. Little patches of grass. No one seemed to be near you, but there were little whispers in your ear.  
“The hell am I?” you asked aloud. You seemed to be in control of your body, so you moved forward, looking around the ominous ambiance.  
A deep chuckle emitted from all around you. You twisted and turned, but nobody was there.

And I’ll make you feel right at home.

“Come here,” the same deep voice sang out.  
“Where are you?” you called out. “And more to the point, who are you?” There was no response. You sighed and simply kept walking forward.  
There was something in the distance. Something white and monotonous. Some kind of puppet, person, you weren’t sure. You turned the other way, but found more.  
“Come. Here,” the voice pressed at you. It came from your left. You had no other choice but to follow it. What else could you do?  
Besides, the voice sounded strangely familiar.  
“Hello,” it said once you reached a certain point. A figure stood before you, almost floating, but not quite.  
“Will you tell me who you are, or at least where I am?” you asked it, clearly annoyed.  
“Welcome, child...”

Welcome to Raspy Hill.

“...to Raspy Hill.”  
A shudder went down your spine. The figure came into view, a sinister smile on its face.  
It was Mark.  
No, no, it couldn’t be him.  
It had to be someone else.  
Suddenly, he rushed to your face, his smile distorting into one of pain suddenly, then back to murder. He grabbed hold of your chin and turned your face every which way. As if pleased, his eyes flashed red.  
“You’re going to like it here,” he whispered in your ear.

Enjoy your stay...


End file.
